Through Wavering Eyes
by The Green Seer
Summary: Kadin wants to put his plan into motion but with what has happened in the Underworld he is momentarily stuck. Wuya offers the answer and pretty soon, both Xiaolin and Heylin sides are running to recruit the new dragons. By the time the gang hears about this, they already need to move and stop Kadin and Wuya from reaching their goal. (Part 4 - Sequel to 'Demon Mess')
1. Arrangements

**Long time no see! Unfortunately, this will never be complete, I've completely lost interest in any Xiaolin Showdown stories I have, so sorry to say that I'm moving on to other fandoms.**

**This series made my creativity flow in a direction I've never expected and it gave me the courage to share my ideas with the world. So Xiaolin Showdown will forever be in my heart for that.**

**It's sad that many stories won't see this light or an ending but it was a great journey while it lasted. The decision to put whatever rest of the story I have left was spontaneous but I hated how I would read fics that stopped and remained like that and at least this way, you can see what I wrote, however rough it may be.**

**Enjoy!**

Act I: Initiations

Chapter 1: Arrangements

In the valleys of the Himalayas, a secluded crevice could be seen cutting through the abrupt mountainous wall. A semblance of a steep path ran over the peaks, snaking over the harsh, untouched land that led to the cave which a certain ancient individual decided to call home for the time being. The tunnels roamed inside the mountain, some heading for mortal chasms while others opened in galleries that were meticulously arranged in order to appear welcoming.

A tall, long haired youth was pacing in what was dubbed as the living room of his residence. A dark frown marred his otherwise handsome face and his fists kept tightening and relaxing, periodically shifting into claws as his thoughts returned to what has happened nearly two weeks ago.

He had been blinded by his over-confidence, out-smarted by a mortal boy. He had already obtained Hades' Helm of Darkness, Seth's Was Scepter and he was prepared to get Lady Disha's precious bracelets himself soon, but with Raimundo's unexpected deceit he had lost the Heart of Yverir, one of the three artifacts that could release the lord of Nightmares and Shadows, Darshan, from his captivity. And that was exactly what he wanted to do. His Master would understand the need to have somebody he could trust by his side. And even if he didn't – and he really wouldn't be happy of being denied freedom any longer – Kadin could talk his way out of any possible bodily harm.

He suddenly growled, slamming his clawed fist in the unfortunate dark wooden table. It didn't stand a chance against his open rage.

"That little son of a – If it weren't for him I'd be one step closer… Damn… How dared he trick me like that? Gah…I couldn't afford two seconds to look at it, could I?...Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"Did you know that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity?"

"Oh, _shut up_!" He screamed at the red head woman leaning on the wall. She smirked. "What do you even want?"

"My, Kadin that is cold. I'm merely visiting…" She strolled towards him, swaying her hips and flipping her rich hair over her shoulder seductively. "And bringing news." She trailed her sharp nails over the dragon's arm and up to his shoulder, her neon green eyes gazing merrily in his untrusting golden ones.

"What kind of news?" He asked leaning into her touch. He smiled slightly taking care to show his fangs in a threatening gesture.

"The kind that can benefit us both."

He narrowed his eyes. "Wuya, I forgot how dazzling you are when you are manipulating people." The witch tilted her head mischievously. "Consider me manipulated."

She laughed. "Darling, let's not use such words. I merely want to see my beloved Father soon." A disbelieving look was her only answer. "Are you calm enough to listen to me yet?" She continued sweetly.

"Have a seat."

"Thank you!"

**-(-)-**

The meditation hall was silent as Master Fung focused on calming his mind and reaching the tranquility that came with making peace with one's surroundings. Beside him, Dojo was lazily sprawled on the hammock in between two bonsai trees, snoring lightly. The incense burning in front of him showered the room with a sweet fragrance that helped concentration and which the head monk, especially, found to be quite relaxing.

He was alone with his fellow monks in the temple at the moment. His beloved students agreed that several days back on their natal lands would be very welcoming, not to mention, it would work to take their minds away from what has happened with Hades and Karyne. Omi, obviously having nowhere else to go, joined Clay on his trip to Texas after making sure Master Fung had no objections. The wizened man chuckled every time he remembered the boy's respectful pleadings to go.

No matter how many accomplishments he did, Omi would still look up to him for guidance and, in this case, permission. Such memories Master Fung was very fond to reminiscent, conscious that as he would grow older, the boy that he nearly considered a son would distance himself from him and carve his own path and destiny. Such a thing did not bother the old monk; he knew that no matter what, he would be proud of Omi.

Of all of his students in truth.

He breathed evenly. The light puffs from the incense floated in the air around him undisturbed. Everything was calm. Dojo's undistinguishable mutters went ignored in the silence.

None of them were prepared for the sudden coldness that washed over them.

Dojo shot upright with a gasp, unbalancing his already precarious equilibrium and falling flat on his snout. Master Fung had a more reserved reaction. He stiffened, opening his eyes and gazed coolly at the now smothered sticks. Someone who knew him, someone like Dojo, could easily tell the apprehension and confusion that settled in his soft blue eyes.

The one in question crawled beside him, a fearful look crossing over his features. "What was that?"

"I am not sure." Was the careful answer. "But it was a very familiar feeling, don't you think, Dojo?"

The dragon tilted his head and narrowed his eyes comically.

"This is quite concerning…"

Dojo didn't hear him as he tried to place where he had felt that same energy before. He gave up when he drew up a blank. "My memory doesn't want to share. Mind if you do?"

"I believe we need to prepare for a journey ourselves." With that, Master Fung rose and left the hall, leaving Dojo to blink bewildered in his wake.

"Guess I'll find out soon, anyway."

**-(-)-**

Chase Young was a very patient man. But even _he_ had a limit. Wuya had been away for several days now and he was getting irritated and a bit suspicious. Usually that wouldn't bother him – he actually cherished every time the witch was gone – but the new figure that had involved itself in the last adventure of the dragons worried him somehow. Anyone acting in the shadows was bent to be dangerous. He, himself, was living proof.

He wasn't concerned about Wuya's well-being. Heaven forbid! He inclined to believe she would rather seek an alliance with him behind his back. He remembered clearly how happy she seemed when they finally caught a glimpse of the boy when he was monitoring the xiaolin monks two weeks ago. Naturally, she tried to hide it but he was Chase Young; he wasn't a stranger to putting an act when it required.

He was standing in front of a fountain, nearby the great waterfall in his domain. This was where Wuya frequently spent her time, most of the time admiring herself in the water's mirror or feeding grapes to his raven. Right now, his most loyal avian was spying around the temple. Afterwards he commanded it to check on the monks. It would take a while for it to return, so therefore laid his predicament. Should he go himself to find her or send one of his minions?

His thinking distracted him from his surroundings but when a girly squeal thundered through the air he scowled darkly, everything forgotten as he side-stepped the over-joyous red head who crashed into the fountain instead.

"What are you doing here, Spicer?" He growled walking away without a second glance.

Spitting the water he had almost swallowed, Jack bounced back on his feet, shaking his limbs occasionally to get rid of the excess water. "Oh, well, I was sorta getting bored…and I thought, 'why not pay a visit to me best bud, Chase?'…" He gulped, noticing the smoldering glare directed at him. "…or maybe not?"

"I'm not in the mood for your useless goofing, worm. I have business to attend." Finding Wuya himself it is then.

"Can I help?"

He barely stopped himself from transforming in his demonic form and chewing the annoying pest. "No. No, you can't."

"Please? I have nothing better to do…" He clasped his hands, stuck out his bottom lip and nearly kneeled behind his idol. On second thought, he did drop down, putting on his best puppy face. "The losers are away and everyone ignores me…pleeeeaaase? I promise I won't screw up."

The immortal sighed. And then he thought about it. _'Maybe whoever the man is won't be as forgiving as Wuya…'_ He smirked and turned around, regarding the red head at his feet with a cold look. "Very well, Spicer. I have a mission for you."

Jack grinned and stood up at attention. "Is it part of your evil plan to take over the world, or beat those xiaolin losers once and for all and _then_ take over the world, or – "

"Shut up or I'll make you." The techno genius obeyed. "I simply want you to spy on Wuya." The evil ex-monk continued in a grave tone.

"Huh?" Jack stared confused. "What did she do now?"

"That's what I want you to find out. Follow her and report back to me. Understood?"

"You don't need to worry, Chase. I've got this!" He activated his heli-bot and flew towards the exit, determined to prove to his idol how worthwhile he could be.

Chase watched him go with an unreadable face. He eventually shrugged uncaringly. If something were to happen he could always send his servants or go and investigate personally. It was no skin off his bones.

**-(-)-**

Ying-Ying flew through the sky at its master's wish, drawing nearer and nearer to the mainland. The ocean was rushing beneath them and the outline of a city began to appear in the distance. Hannibal sneered, showing his ugly, yellow teeth. On his right, far away, he could observe a black winged shape preparing to descend, unaware of its shadowed observer.

"Yer making this too easy, Kadin." He laughed and his companion cawed in agreement.

**-(-)-**

Meanwhile, Wuya carefully stepped over the vast, forested plateaus of Mozambique. In a wide valley, amidst gentle rolling hills rose a modest house, surrounded by a plantation of small trees. She could spot several figures running around, one of them in particular causing the witch to smirk victoriously.

Ways behind her, Jack squinted his ruby red eyes at the view. He was standing in a tree, his heli-bot deactivated so the noise wouldn't alert Wuya of his presence. He was utterly confused of what was going on. By the time he had found his target she was already on the way to Mozambique. Humming to himself, he leaned forward for a better look, hoping somehow that Wuya's reasons would clear up. The crack surprised him and the next thing the genius knew he was on the ground groaning in pain. A pair of barefoot legs walked in front of him and he groaned louder.

"Smooth, Jack." The witch scoffed. "I was beginning to wonder how long it's gonna take you to blow up your cover. I'm surprised it took you so long."

He only glared.

**-(-)-**

Master Fung considered the construction in front of him. Dojo was currently hiding in his sleeve because the sight of a miniature dragon would surely gather an audience and that was the last thing they needed at the moment. He sighed resigned and pushed the wobbly door. The hall had the walls scraped and painted with graffiti, doors to some of the apartments were gone but otherwise, the place was clean.

He didn't get too much time to wonder why that was so, because a young man walked in the corridor, jumping slightly at seeing him. They stared for a minute in silence before the boy turned around and ran away.

"This is gonna be fun." Deadpanned Dojo from his hiding place.


	2. New Faces

Act I: Initiations

Chapter 2: New Faces

**Mexico: Ciudad Del Carmen**

The sun peeked over the horizon shyly, painting dark blue skies a warm molten gold. The morning star leisurely rolled upwards, diminishing the night that has reigned over the coast city. The salty waves of the ocean broke into the high rock wall leaving white foam to tint the concrete walkways and the metal rails rising on the edges while exhausted people walked by, returning home from their respective night activities.

So was the case for a young purple haired woman. Pulling the long sleeved blouse closer to her thin frame, the sixteen years old girl mechanically strolled down the alley parallel with the sea. She was dead on her feet, so tired that black bangs appeared around her eyes putting to shame her dark eyeliner. She was vaguely thankful of the cold breeze that ruffled her wavy hair, giving her a somewhat awake facade.

She inhaled deeply, the saline flavor playing with her taste buds and burning her nose. The night has been a lot more stressful than usual. She longed to get back to her rundown apartment and crash in her bed. She could only silently express her gratitude to her co-worker because if it weren't for him she would have surely ended up in a drunken man's bed instead. She ignored that train of thought when another strong gale swiftly fell upon her. Black eyes closed, willing for the moment to last. The wind died eventually and the girl sighed disappointed.

She turned her back to the sea and took another street, leading to the suburbs. People begun to return from their night stupor and were rushing about opening their stands and shops. She ignored them and continued on her way, taking turns and alleys that slowly showed the lifestyle of the people who did not have much to live by.

She finally spotted a complex of buildings no more than three stories high. The area was deserted and the girl moved quickly inside. The walls were painted with drawings that she would rather not look at while the morning light poured through several windowless gaps. She fished a small key out of her pocket and after climbing the stairs to the first floor she unlocked the second of the three doors.

The room was medium in size, with a small bathroom with a shower, sink and toilet, while the rest was occupied by a bed, a desk, a wardrobe and of course the essential kitchen utensils. The combined bedroom, living room and dining room opened in a balcony where she usually let her clothes to dry. Any personal touch was nonexistent, as the girl didn't really feel comfortable or safe enough to call it home.

She left her shoulder bag on the bed as she walked to her wardrobe pulling out a sleeveless black undershirt and a pair of short jeans. She changed and arranged her work clothes on a hanger before starting to make herself a salad with any leftovers she had. After a decent meal she cleaned up and laid down on the bed. It was barely eight a.m. after all.

**-(-)-**

Noon came faster than she was expecting. The young girl tried to hide from the sunrays underneath the covers but she soon gave up on that and decided, instead, to take a shower. By the time she was done she felt quite awake and refreshed. A quick meal and she could later be seen outside, on the narrow veranda, a thin cigarette held between two fingers.

In a practiced motion she took a drag and slowly released her breath along with a wisp of gray smoke. A cloud shadowed the city as the purple haired teen watched the empty streets through half-lidded dark eyes. Her mind felt detached from her body while it traveled down the memory lane. The only thing she wanted to do today was to keep smoking and get lost in that feeling of weightlessness and carelessness while _that_ memory was brought to the forefront of her mind.

Like every year…

A loud thud reverberated throughout the shaky building and down her very bones. The girl nearly jumped out of her skin at the unexpected noise and she quickly looked up at the roof. The still burning stick hung forgotten in her hand as she pondered whether she should go and investigate the crash or just ignore it. She soon shook her head and slowly turned back to the street, taking a longer drag as she did so. It, most likely, had nothing to do with her.

But despite her wishful thinking, several knocks at her door a few minutes later had the girl doubting. She put out the cigar and carefully walked to see who it was using the peephole. She blinked glimpsing a young blue haired boy on the other side. She frowned. She didn't know the guy so what could he be doing here?

She started when the knocking turned into banging. "C'mon, open up, woman. I know you're there. I just need to talk to you. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything. Promise…"

'_Cause your promise is worth _so_ much…' _She fidgeted on the spot for a few more seconds before taking a deep breath and unlocking the door. _'What the hell?...Is not like I have much to lose…' _

"Took you long enough!"

She glared now that there was nothing else in-between them. "Who the hell are you? And what do you want?"

Kadin took a few moments to observe the short – very short and very flat chested – girl in front of him. She had shoulder length, wavy purple hair (dyed, he supposed), black eyes and she was quite thin for a girl her age. She wasn't someone to draw any lustful eyes, he noted absentmindedly.

"What are you looking at?" She growled in a supposedly threatening tone that Kadin found to be almost accepting considering his standards.

"I'm looking at a pitiful little girl who is presumed to be the Dragon of Poison, that's what I'm looking at." He deadpanned winning the girl's confusion and impatience.

"What?" The girl was torn between outright fury at being insulted and demanding what he was talking about. She settled for clearing her confusion for now.

"Can I come in? I will explain everything." He said in a more humane manner.

"Yeah…." She stepped aside and closed the door, not locking it. "This better not be a sick joke."

**-(-)-**

**Kingdom of Norway: Oslo**

There was a pleasant day in the city of Oslo. The morning sky was clouded, announcing an imminent rain, and the air was comfortably chilly. A blond boy hummed a song gently to himself as he made his way through the bustling streets of the city uninterested, really, of the people around him. The music was pounding in his ears and more often than not his feet and hands twitched as if needing to move with the beat. His slightly opened eyes revealed shards of icy blue, a bit unfocused due the importance of his current task yet still sharp enough to realize when he was about to cause an unfortunate collision.

He gracefully maneuvered his body around an elderly woman, glided several steps and stopped abruptly in front of the bus stop, his knee snapping to the side at the same time as his shoulders twisted in a half-hearted motion. He noticed indifferently the pretty brunette checking him out with an amused and interested face but he paid her no mind.

With three confident strides, that anyone could tell from the smooth moves implied a barely concealed wish to follow a mysterious rhythm, the blond was on the other side, opposite of the girl, and beating his foot relentlessly on the pavement.

It wasn't long until the bus appeared and the boy shut off the music as he got in. Fifteen minutes later and he was walking again, the beat blasting into his ears as he performed once in a while a series of dance moves that drew the eyes of the citizens.

He soon arrived at his sister's apartment and he silently climbed the stairs. He cautiously opened the door, conscious of how thief like he looked, and entered. Still keeping his eyes on his surroundings, he slowly took off his shoes and jacket. Smiling slightly he headed for his room only to halt as the person he didn't want to see rounded the corner. The older girl regarded him with a disapproving look which he countered with an indifferent shrug. She huffed and walked back inside.

"Happy to see you too." He stated impassively. The clinks of pans and dishes in the kitchen told him that was where his sister wanted them to talk, so he begrudgingly dragged his feet there. "It was only for a few hours." He began like many other times.

"No!" The girl cut in harshly. "Those few hours are becoming a habit for you. I hardly see you. You spend more time with your little gang – "

"Crew."

" – than with me. We should have gone to see mother yesterday. You ditched me without saying anything."

He looked down, not willing to meet her stern gaze. "I'm sorry, Jannike, for leaving like that. But I'm not sorry for not seeing mother. I never wanted to in the first place."

She sighed sadly. "Did you have breakfast?"

"Yeah, Erika saw to it." He watched her as she turned her back to start making her own breakfast. "I'll be in my room." He left, not feeling right with so much tension brimming between them. He shut the door, locked it, and pounced on his bed falling asleep almost instantly.

**-(-)-**

The shrill ring awoke him suddenly. The blonde stretched before clumsily reaching out to grab the annoying contraption. He knocked over his watch and iPod at first and then finally found his phone.

"Tallak here. Who is it?"

"_Dude, it's Finn. You've gotta get here, there's some monk man looking for you."_

The blond paused to process his friend's words. "Finn, you are drunk." He finally said preparing to end the call and get back to sleep.

"_No, no, no, wait! I swear I didn't touch anything in the past twenty-four hours. There is really a monk here that asked for you. Erika is my witness."_

"Give her to me."

There was a shuffle as the cell was passed.

"_Honestly, Tallak, we're not kidding. Just come down here and you'll see." _Rung the girl's certain voice that already made the boy start to believe them.

He bit his lip. "I don't know guys…I kinda had an argument with Jannike. She's still pretty pissed."

"_Then we'll bring him to your place." _

"No, no! Uhh…at least let me ask her first."

Tallak walked out hesitantly. His sister was in the living watching the news with a cup of coffee on the table. A small smile covered her features as she saw him standing in the threshold, clutching his cell.

"If you want to listen to music, remember that Mr. Birger hasn't left for his vacation yet."

"No, actually…it's a bit weird…Finn called and said there is a monk that wants to talk with me? He and Erika thought to bring him here since…" He trailed off and the girl remembered their little fight in the morning.

She nodded but frowned in puzzlement right after. "A monk?" He shrugged. "Well, okay."

"You can come guys." Tallak spoke to the others.

"_Will be there in twenty."_

"They're coming." He said to his sister.

"Think he's gonna mind the mess?" Jannike asked uncertainly.

The blond looked at her blankly. "He's a monk."

The girl scowled. "Fine."

**-(-)-**

Master Fung waited behind the two teens in front of a wooden door. The girl, Erika, knocked softly and there was an immediate answer as the door swung open and revealed a fair-haired woman. She invited them in, albeit watching him with curious gray eyes. She showed them the living room and asked them if they wished for any drinks.

He politely denied her offer while the two asked for a glass of water. He looked at the boy who was with her, noting the remarkable similarities with the exception of the eyes. He smiled kindly and the boy attempted to return the gesture. He found it amusing how his suspicions prevented the smile to truly form.

"I believe I should present myself first. I am Master Fung, Head-Monk of the Southern Xiaolin Temple in China." He stood up and bowed respectfully. Jannike bowed back awkwardly, not wanting to insult him. She shot her brother a look and he did the same to the enjoyment of his friends.

"What are you doing so far from home then?" Tallak inquired distrustfully after they straightened back up.

Jannike glared at him. "Tallak, stop being so paranoid with everyone."

The monk chuckled quietly. "It's alright, he has the right to be paranoid seeing as I am a stranger, after all. And about what I'm doing on the other side of the globe…I'm on a quest to find the Xiaolin Dragon of Space."

His statement was met with vacant stares. Tallak on the other hand spoke, voice dripping with disbelief and sarcasm. "Oh, how is it going?"

Master Fung smiled knowingly. "Better than I thought."

He frowned.

He didn't like that smile.


	3. Negotiations

Act I: Initiations

Chapter 3: Negotiations

**Mozambique: Somewhere near Inago**

Jack Spicer was having a moderate to bad day. It started in the morning when he had found out he was out of chocolate pudding. He was sure Tubbimura somehow snuck into his house and emptied his fridge. Blasted ninja! Then he flew to the temple, only to learn that the has-beens were not there but _home_. What? Didn't they have a duty to the world or whatever? In any case the vault was under lockdown and the monks staring at him so calmly yet unnervingly changed his mind. They seriously creeped him out.

He then returned home; worked a bit on his robots, outlined several traps for noisy shinobi, laughed at the lame TV shows, counted his wu – which weren't' a lot – and tinkered more with his evil vehicles. When that got boring he thought about updating his wu detector. It didn't take long so he was once again out of things to do.

And then it hit him. Quite literally since he was playing with his wrench. He was going to see how his idol, Chase Young, was doing. It has been a long time after all. And since he was incredibly bored, he accepted the mission he was given without a second thought.

Now, he was somehow regretting it.

After Wuya discovered him, Jack had kept close to the witch. He still didn't understand what was going on and his fellow red-head refused to shed light on his concerns. They were nearing the farm and the sun's scorch was starting to get to him. He only hoped he could get some shade and water from these people at least.

So distracted he was that he didn't even notice the woman stopping and watching him with a smirk as he approached the property. Jack simply continued, his need for a cool place overriding the mission. When he spotted a person close by, he almost cheered.

"Hey!" The girl turned around startled.

And as he got a closer look, his jaw dropped.

Soft brown eyes locked into his own crimson ones. The girl looked to be around his age, albeit she was a bit shorter than him. She had dark skin, long black hair and was wearing a cream colored top and shorts. Her hands and feet were coated in mud as he had caught her working around the garden in front of the house but she didn't seem to care in the slightest. Both just looked at each other for several moments until the girl blinked back to reality.

She smiled sheepishly and waved. "Hey…I guess you're not from around here, right?"

Jack shook his head. "Um…yeah, I'm not from here. Actually I was with…" He trailed off finally noticing the witch's absence. "Huh? Where did she go?" The girl regarded him with a curious look. Jack huffed annoyed at being tricked so easily but then remembered the reason of his distraction and glanced back at the local.

"Eh, you don't happen to have some water, do you?"

The girl smiled kindly and nodded. "Of course."

The red head followed her to the house and waited on the sheltered veranda as the girl went inside. She came back cleaned up and carrying a tray with two glasses and a carafe of water.

"I am Nyah, by the way." She said quietly handing the boy his glass.

The techno genius cleared his throat. "I am JACK SPICER, future Ruler of the World." His evil smirk softened and a slight blush covered his face as the girl laughed softly at his boisterous introduction.

"So what is the future Ruler of the World doing around these parts? Getting to know your would-be lands?" She asked jokingly.

Jack wanted to feel insulted, but only managed it half-heartedly. "No! I'm on a mission for…someone I really respect and admire…even if I get the feeling I get on his nerves more often than not." He finished somewhat disheartened.

Nyah watched him with understanding eyes. "Oh, I'm sure it's not that bad…"

"He usually puts his jungle cats to throw me out by the scruff of my neck."

That left the girl stuck, not knowing whether he was teasing her or meant it for real. "Aha!" She settled for. "So what about this mission?"

She smiled when his head shot up thoughtfully. "That's a funny thing…Chase told me to follow this woman he doesn't trust, but none of them told me why or what is going on. I think I should get back and look for her since she managed to shake me off her tail."

"Well then, it was nice meeting you Jack. I'd better get back to work too before my father shows up."

"That won't be necessary, child."

The two teens turned towards the source of the malicious voice. The red haired woman with unnerving poison green eyes watched the young girl with barely controlled hunger and amusement. Nyah also caught a glimpse of Jack glaring daggers at her and logically assumed she was the one he was supposed to observe. But then her sight was filled with the image of her father walking beside the – barefoot? – woman and she tilted her head confused.

"Daddy, what is going on?"

"Please, let me explain." The woman interrupted the man before he could even open his mouth. "Jack, you shut up too."

The boy rolled his eyes muttering something about 'having no idea what is going on anyway'. The witch ignored him.

"My name is Wuya. I am a very powerful witch and I am here to recruit you." Nyah's father stared at the red head as if she was crazy. He was about to sent the woman packing when she continued in the same gleeful tone. "You possess massive powers. You are the Dragon of Fauna and I offer to train you before your abilities get out of control and you accidentally end up hurting someone."

Nyah gasped. Her father was beside her in an instant, whispering comforting words while Jack and Wuya stared perplexed. Jack was even more surprised that she was a chosen dragon and couldn't help feel a bit cheated. He had finally found someone who didn't wind up beating him _and_ was also a girl. But if Wuya was here then that could only mean she was going to be on the Heylin side. That thought didn't stand well with him for some reason. He just didn't see the soft-spoken girl as evil…She was simply too nice.

"Well? What is it going to be, girl?"

"Can't you let her think about this for a while?" The man scowled still holding his daughter in his arms. He didn't believe this whole charade at all and he wanted nothing more than to see both strangers on their way. Even more after the woman unknowingly brought to surface old pains and guilt.

Wuya snorted. "The world cannot wait. She is a Chosen One no matter what. She can decline my help, of course, but then she will have to deal with unstable powers that may manifest anytime."

He tightened his grip protectively around the small girl and gritted his teeth. "Is this for real?"

Wuya smirked and held out her hand. A pulse of green energy coiled around her fingers like tiny snakes, burning with a cold fire that made a chill crawl down the man's spine. He knew Nyah was peering at the display with large, unbelieving eyes from the way her hands gripped his shirt fearfully.

"But Wuya is not the only one who can teach you."

The flames died and every eye turned to Jack who shrunk slightly at the attention. "I mean…Chase, the guy I mentioned earlier, he's a really awesome fighter and he knows lots of things about Xiaolin Dragons. He's like a living legend." The fact that he said everything without going into a fan boy rant broadened his smile along with how Nyah seemed to calm down. He was going to ask her about that later.

"Really?"

Jack nodded confidently, purposely ignoring the deadly scowl directed his way. While he had become a downright nuisance among the two sides, there was one thing everyone has apparently forgot about him. He was a Genius. Considering Wuya's reaction to his intervention the reason for everybody's absence was the appearance of the new dragons. Chase must have been concerned about her intentions so therefore getting Nyah to be his apprentice would certainly give him at least an ounce of respect from the man. He barely restrained the evil cackle bubbling in his chest thinking of how those xiaolin monks would counter this turnout.

**-(-)-**

**Mexico: Ciudad Del Carmen**

"Get out of my house!"

Kadin felt his eye twitch. "Honestly now, what more proof do you want?" He had already showed his fangs, claws and wings, performed several basic spells but despite everything the purple haired girl remained unmoving in her resolve.

"Proof that you're a freak, no thank you! That was enough. I just wanna live on with my life so goodbye."

The dragon crossed his arms with a glare and didn't move an inch, leaving the girl to pant and huff as she tried pushing him out unsuccessfully. "You've got to begin your training right away or else you'll end up slipping and causing who-knows-what disaster." The girl gave up. Seeing his chance, Kadin continued. "You have a great gift and a responsibility to the world. I'll show you how to control your powers, be unstoppable, make a name for yourself. Don't tell me you wanna spend the rest of your life in this hellhole?" She ducked her head. "Exactly. You can be so much more, have everything you want and all I ask is for you to let me help you. It's pretty fair if you ask me."

She stepped back and stared at him blankly. "You don't really strike me as a guy who does this out of the goodness of his heart."

He smirked. "Well, one or two favors here and there would make everything even, don't you think so, little Nina?"

"Don't call me that!" She growled.

"Meh, you'll get used to it." His only response was another growl. "So, do you accept?"

She sighed. "Is not like I have much to lose…"

**-(-)-**

**Norway: Oslo**

Jannike wasn't sure of the way the conversation had taken. Xiaolin Dragons training at Xiaolin temples in China, all right, she could live with that. Heylin witches and demons who wanted to take over the world, kind of not all right. Her little brother joining the fray…absolutely _not_ gonna happen!

She was ready to kick the man – old or not – out of her house and call the police when _that_ came out. A small green and red lizard jumped from underneath the monk's robes on the table and…started _talking_. She didn't remember much after that because she fainted.

When she came back into reality everything seemed like a bad dream. A dream where she had to give up her brother, the last semblance she had of a family. She almost laughed until that green lizard _thing _appeared in her face watching her oh-so-concerned. For the second time that day she nearly passed out if it wasn't for Tallak calming her down.

And then followed a shorter, slower explanation of what was going on, as if everyone was afraid the woman was going to have a stroke any moment.

"You're not seriously thinking of going, are you?" She finally shrieked.

Dojo for his part was getting fed up with the woman's moods. "Look, lady, is not like kid's got a choice. He's been Chosen, that means his destiny from now on is to protect the world from the forces of Heylin."

"What my friend means…" Master Fung continued holding the dragon's snout closed and completely ignoring his annoyed glare. "Is that your powers have just surfaced and are dangerous as long as you do not get a proper training. Besides that, there is also the fact that the Heylin aren't much known for fighting fair. If they want to use you against the light there are many underhanded ways of achieving it…" His gaze drifted briefly to everyone else in the room before settling on Tallak's ice blue eyes. Naturally he got the message with a sense of dread and anger the same as the others.

"And how long would I be gone…if I accept?"

The monk hmmed thoughtfully. "Hard to say…With my other students there is always something new to learn. But if you feel you are ready, prepared to face the enemy alone…you can come back home whenever you wish."

"A month."

Master Fung regarded the sixteen years old coolly. Dojo finally pried the hands away from his mouth and turned with a questioning look at the boy. "A month what?"

"I will train at that temple of yours for a month. We'll see afterwards…if I stay or not." He glanced at his older sister with a blank expression though she was able to discern the apologetic glint in his eyes.

She nodded smiling nervously.

**-(-)-**

**Mexico: Ciudad Del Carmen**

Hannibal Roy Bean wasn't the kind of guy to shy away from combat. On the contrary, he marveled in the feelings a good fight brought to surface, especially when they eventually come to fright, anguish and hopelessness. The knowledge one is inferior and so very out of their league…that's what he loved to see. Then again, he preferred a more subtle approach. Chase Young wasn't the only one to play mind games. Nobody should forget they were _his_ forte.

Witnessing Kadin struggling with the girl caused a crooked smile to appear on his face. She was a rowdy one. But he could already see several means of winning her over. Kadin was a natural leader, there was no doubt about it. But he was still young, and alone as he was right now not much of a threat…at least to him. Wuya had Chase watching her and while they _could_ make a good team it was quite unlikely. At the very most, Chase could end up with an apprentice and Hannibal was sure he would soon follow if all went as planned.

With a stroke of his limb, Ying-Ying flapped her wings and took to the sky unnoticed, all the while the demonic bean sneered in delight at the two figures leaving the apartment.

** -(-)- **

**Mozambique: Near Inago**

Wuya was seething. She could hardly control her flames from scorching the grinning red head on the spot. It was only the thought of scaring those two people and pushing them away that somewhat cooled her off.

She faintly heard her teeth gritting in frustration. She had to stop Jack from encouraging them in choosing Chase and instead build a good image for herself. She wasn't about to lose this golden opportunity; she wasn't about to let the monks gather more allies for themselves while the Heylin wallowed on their own, looking over their shoulders for any possible backstabbers. God knew they all were like that. After all, it was a fend-for-your-own kind of world for them.

Right when she was about to plead her case a cold hand settled on her shoulder startling her. She sucked in a breath seeing Chase Young in flesh behind her, eyeing her dangerously. Wuya matched his glare fiercely, briefly glancing at the still unaware humans. The man smirked cockily in return, irking the witch even more.

"I understand if it's a lot to take in." He began calmly turning away from her as if the exchange had never happened. Jack spun with a yelp as did Nyah and her father. Both watched warily the armor clad man as he approached them at a sedate pace. "So we should all take our time in order to…" He stopped a few feet away from them and placed his hands behind him in a dignifying manner. "…make sure there won't be any impetuous decisions taken. My name is Chase Young." He bowed, never averting his golden eyes from the pair. "At your service."

**-(-)-**

After everyone came to terms with Tallak's decision and said their goodbyes, the three of them, meaning Tallak, Master Fung and Dojo began the journey back toward China. The trip was most of the time made in silence with Dojo occasionally trying to engage the others in small talk, though it failed most often than not. When they were nearing the mountains, Master Fung lightly tapped Dojo on the head and instructed him to head to South Korea. Tallak only glanced at him questioningly at which the old man replied that they were going to meet one of his future teammates. He settled to watch the ground below from there on.


	4. Disagreements

Act I: Initiations

Chapter 4: Disagreements

**South Korea: Kwangju **

If anyone was to ask about Jacob Shang, they would give some extreme answers, rarely in-between. For some he was something close to an idol, a model. Others considered him a ditzy, popular, pretty boy always taking advantage of people. Few persons saw him for what he truly was; a loyal, hardworking, arrogant and bossy teenager. Opinions could fly either way, but nobody knew him better than his best friend. Best friend that was currently dealing with the aftermath of a real tragedy.

Jin observed sympathetically. Jacob, on the other hand, wanted to punch him. He wasn't taking any pity, though a ride home would be much appreciated. Way better than that look.

"Stop that…" He tried to sound intimidating, but his voice was hoarse and sodden with depression.

Jin sighed. "Told you she was no good, man."

"Leave it, I don't wanna hear."

"You're hopeless." His friend shook his head stepping back. "Think I saw you moping around enough. I'm heading home. If you do wanna talk, you've got my number." He patted his shoulder two times and left the brooding teen alone on the bench. "If you keep this on, you'd give her the satisfaction of winning." He called, a good distance away. "And I know you're a sore loser."

That got a smile out of the heartbroken boy. Jacob tilted his head back to look at the trees above and at the setting sun. They had been spending the last couple of hours in a park near the school. Not talking, just being comfortable in each other's presence, mainly him because he was in a dire need of it. But as he started to look in perspective, he realized with dread that this would be the top gossip for at least a week.

Jacob had no problem with people or the spotlight shining on him, but considering how much he dedicated himself to the relationship with Shea and how horrible he felt seeing her shamelessly making out with someone else, being reminded of it daily was like a knife stabbing his heart endlessly. In that moment he wished for somebody to get him away from everything.

**-(-)-**

Nina scrunched her eyes shut and tensed her hands around Kadin's neck. They were flying over the Pacific with thundering clouds on their tails and freezing droplets of water saturating the air. She was freezing and regretting refusing wearing a coat when Kadin offered it first. Her bag was slung over his back while his wings flapped furiously in order to outrun the growing tempest. But even so, the speed at which they were traveling chilled the air considerably so one way or another it was the same thing.

"Are we there yet?" She hated that line so much.

Kadin glanced down at her and controlled the smirk from taking over. "Almost there."

It was true. In the distance the land appeared slowly but he still gave about two hours of more flying and hopefully it would take much longer for a full storm to form. He wished this dragon would be easier to convince than Miss Independent in his arms was.

**-(-)-**

With the sun going down, Dojo easily landed in a forested area with no one being the wiser. He curled around Master Fung's shoulder as he began walking down the road, the blonde Norwegian not too far behind him. They stopped in front of a house somewhere at the edge of a city. The monk knocked politely and a woman answered smiling curiously at them.

"Good afternoon." The old man said with a bow. "I am here to speak with your child regarding an urgent matter."

The woman blinked. "Jacob?" At his nod she hesitantly invited them in. "Did he do something wrong? Are you from the school?"

"No. But you should sit down. It is a long story."

A minute later a scream followed by a thud echoed down the street while the woman's husband was simply too shocked to will his arms to catch her properly.

**-(-)-**

Back in the park, Nina was sitting on a bench trembling and rubbing her arms with her palms to get warm after the terrifying experience of crossing an ocean during a rainstorm. Kadin told her to wait there while he went to search for the other dragon and she had to remind herself a couple of times why she went along with the whole thing. It certainly didn't look very worthwhile at the moment.

"Howdy?"

She looked up, never ceasing from massaging her arms. Several feet away from her stood a bald man twice her height. He was clearly strong built with tan and callous skin wearing a white shirt tucked in and long tattered pants along with shin high western boots. But what gave her chills were his unusual eyes; the sclera was a muted yellow and the small irises were colored a bright red.

"Yeah? What do you want?" She choked out.

The man smiled revealing ugly yellow teeth. "Nothin', sugar. Wondered if ya needed company though."

"I'm fine." Was the instant reply. "You can go."

"It's pretty dark. I'd hate for som'thang ta happen ta'a young lady such as yerself."

The tone he spoke with made Nina believe the opposite and she couldn't stop the trembling that took over her body, cold being forgotten. He stepped closer and it took every ounce of stubbornness out of the girl not to stand up and run away. He sat down beside her. Nina did scoot further just in case.

"Why are you talking to me? What do you want? Who the heck are you?" She fired in mild panic that she would never admit of.

The man grinned crookedly. "Ah simply wish ta get ta know ya. Ah wanna be yer friend. And ah'm Hannibal Roy Bean. Pleasure ta meetcha, Nina Fernandez, Dragon of Poison."

Nina was officially scared.

**-(-)-**

Jacob was a couple of feet away from the entrance in the park when a teen with long, dark hair glided in front of him and waved. He stopped dead in his tracks to stare dumbly. He waved back after a few seconds.

"Can I help you?"

"Of course, but before that you need _my_ help." He smirked and Jacob could have sworn he glimpsed fangs in the moonlight.

"Um…I think I'm gonna pass." He tried to go around him but the older boy stopped him.

"Hold it, I'm not done talking."

"Well, I don't want to listen. I've had a very bad day, pal, so if you don't want a beating I'd suggest you step aside." He snapped making Kadin lean back an inch. Jacob fought down a smile at apparently intimidating the guy when said guy suddenly started laughing. He growled. "What's so funny you creep?"

"You…thinking you can _beat_ me!" Kadin shook his head still snickering when he noticed a fist flying to his head. He easily moved out of the way smiling widely. "Well, someone's very very angry. What? Did your girlfriend dump you?"

Jacob grinded his teeth. He leaped at him again with a flurry of punches that the dragon waved through without breaking a sweat. He stopped seeing it was pointless and charged instead with a kick. Kadin blocked and pushed away catching the boy in his left side with his knee.

'_It's not going to work anymore and I don't have the patience to deal with him. Oh well, I got Nina at least.' _Mused the blue haired teen swiftly turning around in a reverse kick that threw the human to the ground in a moaning and hurting heap.

"Thanks for ruining everything, kid. You have no idea how lucky you are that I don't just up and kill you on the spot."

Jacob glared at him.

Kadin didn't care. With barely a thought a pair of black wings suddenly sprouted from his back and with a beat that raised the dust he was flying away leaving the awestruck boy where he stood.

Slack-jawed and blinking in confusion he never noticed the approaching footsteps until arms pulled him up and he was trapped in an embrace only a mother could give.

"My baby, Jake, are you alright? We were so worried. What are you still doing here? Is that a bruise?"

Dojo chuckled lightly at the interaction. Tallak looked away uncomfortable. Why couldn't they have left him at that temple of theirs and then be on their way? He was feeling totally out of place and it didn't take long for Master Fung to note that. He cleared his throat and drew the family's attention on him. At the same time a gentle rain began.

"Perhaps we should return now."

Jacob's father agreed and led them back to the car and to their home where they could finally figure everything out.

**-(-)-**

Kadin landed near the place where he left Nina and spotted the girl beneath a tree trying to stay out of the rain.

"Please tell me you have another way of leaving that doesn't involve us getting wet." She scowled.

The older of the two shrugged. "It's either this or wait here for who-knows-how-long when the storm is going to be in full swing. I personally am not that patient." He picked her up and he could tell she wanted to complain but refrained. "Ah, we're making progress."

It was after ten minutes when Nina felt the anger subside and asked. "What happened with the other dragon?"

"We didn't get along."

She snorted. "Do we?"

"Brilliantly."

She hid a smile. Another moment of silence passed before she spoke again. "What now?"

Kadin smirked. "I train you. You'll see what's next after I deem you acceptable."

Nina rolled her eyes and with nothing else bothering her mind – beside _his_ visit earlier – she made herself more comfortable in the humanoid dragon's arms and waited for them to arrive at their destination. She never realized when she fell asleep.

**-(-)-**

Jack was beyond happy. The day turned way better than he had anticipated. Wuya was put in her place and was now mopping somewhere in Chase's place and he had gotten a 'Good job' from the Prince of Darkness himself. Finally, _finally_ he was getting some respect.

"Let's see…ha! I knew it! Here is the library. It's really big. Chase's got a lot of stuff in there. He'd never really allow me to enter but seriously what can you do in a library?" Nyah smiled and nodded and they passed the aforementioned room. "And I think there are some really big bathrooms around here too…or saunas…Really, this lair has everything."

The girl agreed wholeheartedly. "Yes, it is quite amazing and beautiful."

The two stopped near a gap between the rock walls. It was protected with a banister that overlooked a staircase spiraling down towards a patch of grass cut by a stream that water-fell over the nearly upright opposite wall.

"Do you live here as well?"

Jack smiled sheepishly and started to walk again, the tour forgotten. "Not really, but I do come here often."

"Oh…" She muttered dejected. "But I guess we can hang out when you stop by, right?"

Again Jack avoided her eyes. "Actually, that depends on Chase. I did mean it when I said he doesn't like having me around…"

Nyah hummed.

Seeing her sad, the evil boy genius quickly changed the subject. "So, the next floor?"

The girl agreed.

As the two teens continued to chat, a crow flew away in search of its master.

Chase Young was serving dinner when his spy reported back to him. "Go to the temple and see how the Xiaolin have fared in this."

Alone again, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes thinking about his new apprentice and her too close of a relationship with one Jack Spicer. He would have to rectify that when her training would start. For now, though, he would savor the victory.


	5. Return

Act I: Initiations

Chapter 5: Return

The sun was nearly gone by the time Dojo landed in the temple's courtyard. The two new monks were shown to their rooms and they quickly adjusted with minimal complains, which was mostly because of exhaustion more than politeness. Master Fung and Dojo also retired for the night but not before the dragon contacted Kimiko and told her to pack her things for tomorrow and tell the others about it too. The rest of the night passed with no more troubles after that.

Unless the very loud and obnoxious bang of the gong going off at the crack of dawn wasn't to be counted. Dojo on the other hand, enjoyed every second of it.

"Young ones get ready and meet me outside in the garden." Master Fung's gentle yet no-nonsense voice didn't help settle the now cranky moods of the teens. With twin groans, both boys flopped boneless back down on their sleeping mats.

"Do we have to?" Jacob called weakly.

"No man came to greatness and eminence by lying late in bed."

"I love when he does that." Chuckled the dragon following the old monk outside.

They groaned again.

Fifteen minutes later, two much more awake boys were standing in front of Master Fung. The monk was sitting down in a meditation stance and without opening his eyes or moving any muscle whatsoever, instructed them to do the same. He took a deep breath and regarded them with calm, blue eyes.

"Perhaps you have questions."

Jacob shyly stuck up his hand. "Uh, I mean no offense, but are we really suppose to sleep in those cubicles? They're like, tiny. And those mats are as hard as rocks! Aren't there any real beds around?"

The monk sighed.

From his spot, lounging on the fountain rim, Dojo smiled widely and shook his head. "Ah, memories..."

"Don't you need to be somewhere, Dojo?" Master Fung asked sternly.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going..." Dojo flashed one last fanged grin at Tallak and Jacob and leaped down, walking away on his hands until he was out of sight. Seconds later, a green shape streaked over the sky heading east.

"Still getting used to that." Muttered the Korean boy. Tallak wordlessly nodded, his eyes still following the dragon's undulating body into the distance.

"Are there any other questions?"

The teens glanced back at their teacher and Tallak posed the query that Jacob also was inwardly curious about ever since he met the monk.

"What exactly is our purpose here?"

**-(-)-**

Chase opened the door to the training grounds – not his personal training ground – in his domain. Nyah obediently followed marveling at the large chamber. The man stopped in the centre and turned around with a flourish facing his student.

"This is where you will spend most of your time from now on. Get well acquainted."

The girl nodded wringing her hands in slight fear.

"That won't do!" She jumped at the sudden raise in her mentor's tone. "You are destined to be a warrior so you should behave like one. Back straight, head up, arms at your sides, eyes always forward. Keep a relaxed yet confident stance. You must show everyone who is superior or they will learn by your own hand. This is how you shall present yourself." Nyah did as instructed, trying to maintain a cool gaze on her teacher. Chase watched her sternly. "We also need to work on masking emotions." Her eyes wavered from his form at hearing that and Chase held back a sigh.

"Considering you don't have any training in martial arts from before, we will start with some daily exercises to build up your strength and stamina. You will do this all day with breaks at noon and dinner. In the morning and before you retire for the night we will meditate together. This will improve your senses and mental abilities. Also we will dedicate two hours a day to breathing exercises and two more on cultural and intellectual activities and lessons. Meaning strategy games, history and a basic understanding of magic. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Come here. We'll begin right now."

**-(-)-**

While not being woken up at ungodly hours or suffer through her first training session, Nina had quite an interesting day herself. First of all, Kadin lived in a cave. It was a very nice cave, she had to admit, and it wasn't too warm or too cold to be uncomfortable and despite the only exit being going over a chasm with no apparent bottom, the girl found herself getting used to the new abode.

However, she could not get used to the company.

The woman, Wuya, was every bit as imposing and annoying as you could get. She was beautiful and intimidating with her flaming claw like fingers, but Nina would rather jump into the chasm than stay in the same room with her. She's been awake for a couple of hours and they've already had three arguments.

"How _dare_ you, pathetic little embarrassment of a girl?!"

"You heard me, hag! And what? Running out of insults, are we? Totally didn't feel that one."

"At least _I'm_ not running out of assets."

"Gah…you old, ugly, stupid…"

It surprisingly started with sugar.

Kadin was getting mighty tired of their squabbling so he left in search of a quiet place where he could plot in peace in how many little pieces to tear both females when he would be done with them. That left them all alone, in imminent danger of Wuya unleashing a torrent of Heylin magic on the girl.

"I'd think long and hard who I want to get into a fight with, little girl."

"As if! You guys need me." Nina scoffed, seconds away from coming to physical blows.

"I'm having some serious second thoughts…"

"Besides, what makes you think I'll listen to you, elf butt?"

Wuya's hands lightened up with vibrant emerald flames that looked nicely with her red face. "For the last damn time, I'm _no elf, _you demon _spawn_!"

"Would you just cut it _out_?" Rang Kadin's icy voice as he walked back into the room. Maybe 46. He read in a magazine it was one of his sign's lucky numbers. "Seriously, when did you get so sensitive about your ears?" He continued in a lighter tone.

The witch drew back with a scoff and turned on her heels, not without throwing a nasty glare over her shoulder. Nina smirked as the woman walked away. But her victorious face was soon replaced with a pained and terrified one when Kadin suddenly knocked her feet from underneath her and punched her in the chest. She wheezed scrambling back up but Kadin pushed her down again.

"Okay, so I know Wuya a bit and I know how long it takes until she snaps and believe it when I say you were on the edge just now. From now on, you will _pretend_ and act civil with her because whether you want it or not she will be here often and she _will_ be training you with me. As fun as it is sometimes, I won't have you two sassing each other on a daily basis or _I_ might snap. Got it?"

Nina tried her best to glare but the throbbing bruise on her front forced a grimace. She nodded.

Kadin smiled and offered a hand. "Great. Now let's begin. That right there is not acceptable." He said motioning to her and her disheveled self after barely two hits.

Outside, nearby the entrance to the cave, Wuya was carefully walking over the rocks surrounding the valley. Still peeved about the fight earlier she barely noticed the bird flying above her. Luckily, she masked her surprise at the sudden voice by flipping her rich red hair and turning around gracefully. Ying-Ying descended on a rocky ledge above the path and from the crown of his head appeared Hannibal.

"Why, what may ya be doing so alone 'round these parts? Could it be ye were waitin' fo' me?"

"Maybe…or maybe I was just blowing off some steam?" She accentuated her words by jutting out her hip and seductively placing her hand on it. "Why would I be waiting for you?"

Hannibal smirked and drawled in his usual grave voice. "Sugar, we can work so well together."

**-(-)-**

On the way back to the temple Dojo nearly wished to drop his charges into the sea below.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"That was a most unwise decision."

"We could have helped you, Dojo."

"This just ain't right, partner."

Finally, when he had enough of their constant reprimands, Dojo made a sudden turn that had them all clinging for dear life. Once he was certain they would be silent he righted himself. "Okay, I get it! But may I point out that it wasn't me who called the shots? Master Fung was the one who decided this and it wasn't like you guys could magically pop – no pun intended – all the way here when you didn't exactly have any traveling shen-gong-wu and Raimundo is the only one who can fly and I doubt you too can do the whole Pacific in one go. So no, it was a race against time and I say we're lucky we did fifty percent of it."

"But why would the Heylin go after the new dragons right away. I mean it didn't happen with us." Kimiko spoke calmly trying not to aggravate the already annoyed dragon that was carrying them hundreds of feet in the air.

"You forget Kimiko that there weren't any Heylin to speak of that could come after you when your dragon powers manifested; Wuya was in the puzzle box, Hannibal in the Ying-Yang world, Chase Young probably didn't think it worth and Kadin was sealed who-knows-where. You guys had it easy actually." Said Dojo as they finally crossed over land.

"So, two of the new dragons were recruited by a Heylin. Any idea who?" Asked Raimundo.

"From what Jacob described, he saw Kadin before we found him. We're not sure if he succeeded and recruited a dragon though. Also, Nyah's father – the Dragon of Fauna – said that people who 'suspiciously' resemble Jack Spicer, Wuya and Chase Young came by and Nyah ended up leaving with them."

The group gasped.

"Chase Young has turned a Xiaolin Dragon to the Heylin side? We must make rush and stop him."

"It's haste, and you think we didn't think of that?" Dojo answered coolly. "We told her father what is really going on and he said that Chase pretty much said the same thing."

"Chase Young is a very cunning opponent." Omi begun, being interrupted by Raimundo's 'You can say that again' comment. "But he sure must be plotting something. We need to get to the underside of this."

"Bottom of this." Raimundo cut in again.

"Hold on a moment y'all, that's three dragons. What 'bout the forth?"

Dojo replied as they started to climb down and the mountains showed up in the horizon. "She was gone before we came. She was living alone but the neighbors mentioned angry shouting from her place."

"They didn't see anybody?"

"Sorry kiddo. That's all we could get."

Kimiko grunted. "Of course, of all the newbies it has to be the boys who came."

"Now, what's that spose ta mean?" Clay glared good-naturedly while Raimundo tried to hide his snort and for a moment they almost forgot the rather dangerous consequences that might follow.

All but one.

"My friends, please, am I the only one who considers this situation as troubling?"Pleaded Omi.

Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay stopped to glance at their short teammate. Clay tipped his hat losing the air of peace that usually came with their banter while Kimiko looked worried and Raimundo confused.

"Chill, dude, it's just harmless joking."

"I do not find this harmless joking at all." Omi nearly shouted. "This may very well bring the end of the world as we know it."

"Omi..." Kimiko's shocked whisper made the little monk blink and turn away as if suddenly realizing his outburst.

"Omi, what's got you so uptight, man?"

He ignored Raimundo worry and didn't answer but frowned at his hands. Kimiko kindly put her hand on his shoulder. "Omi, you know you can tell us anything. What's wrong?"

"It's just…" He sighed. Those memories were still hard to remember no matter how much time has passed. "Chase Young is very dangerous. A warrior as great as me fell into his trap and nearly destroyed the world...and you. How can a new dragon who doesn't know better…know better?"

A tense silence descended on the group. Dojo was flying above a forest but even he himself felt weighted down by anxiety and uncertainty.

"I don't know what will happen…but as long as we stick together I'm sure we can overcome anything coming our way." Omi looked at Raimundo still unsure. "Don't worry, dude. Everything is gonna be fine. We'll show Chase that he can't just mess with Xiaolin Dragons and get away with it. We'll get our new girl back soon, no doubt about it."

"Yeah, we proved before and will prove it again we're not to be trifled with." Pumped in Kimiko with a broad smile.

Clay too nodded. "There's a saying back home 'The time to kill a snake is when he raises his head'. And this is one mighty snake ah may add."

Omi gave them a small smile in return. "Of course. If we work together, nothing is impossible. Thank you for your encouraging words, my friends."

Kimiko laughed rubbing his head fondly. "Anytime, Omi."

"And just in time." Dojo announced loud enough to scare a couple of squirrels jumping in the trees below. "Dojo Airlines thanks you for choosing our excellent transport and openly awaits your return for the next shen-gong-wu. Have a good day."

With that, the dragon touched the ground right in front of Master Fung and two sweaty and dead on their feet teens. Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay jumped down with their bags and bowed as Dojo turned lizard size.

"Welcome back, young monks. I trust Dojo gave you the news?"

"Yeah, and the rundown to boost." Raimundo answered. Beside him Omi was bouncing up and down, his earlier thoughts slightly forgotten, while Kimiko smiled and waved at the two boys and Clay nodded in greeting.

"Very well then. I'll leave you to get familiar with each other." The monk picked up Dojo who wrapped around his shoulders and walked away.

Omi was in their faces in an instant. "Greetings my new friends. My name is Omi, Xiaolin Dragon of Water, the strongest and smartest of the Xiaolin Dragons and I welcome you to the temple. I give you my word that I shall help you train hard so that one day you can become adequate enough to omnf…" With Kimiko's hand to muffle his words, Omi blinked in confusion as he was dragged back in line with the others.

Raimundo stepped towards the boys, both not knowing if they should be insulted or flattered. "Hi, name's Raimundo, and they are Kimiko, Clay and you already know Omi. I'm sorry about that. He doesn't know much about the outside world…or the word modesty. But you'll get used to it. We did."

"Some more than others." Muttered Kimiko dryly finally releasing the younger boy. Clay shook his head so Omi took that as his cue to shut up and just smile.

"Oh-okay…I'm Jacob." The dark haired boy replied with an unsure smile.

Beside him, the blond decided to shake the whole thing off. "And I'm Tallak. Pleasure to meet you."

"How long have you been here?" Asked Kimiko.

"This would be our first day." Shrugged Tallak with a tired sigh. Jacob too groaned lightly as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Well, how 'bout we take this inside y'all?" Clay spoke. "Ahm takin' a guess we all wanna sit this down."

Names out of the way, the six teens decided to continue inside as the sky was getting darker and darker. The four monks first took their bags to their rooms, changed and headed for the kitchen where they all sat down and got to know more about each other. Needless to say the conversations lasted well into the night.


End file.
